


Scandalous

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comedy, Crack, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Love/Hate, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Professor Dumbledore only hoped this incident would not have the same repercussions as the scandalous Hogwarts Orgy of 1969.





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally written for the Welcome to My Nightmare Challenge for the Dramionedrabble community on Live Journal

Spending her day cleaning up the Potions classroom with Draco Malfoy was not the way in which Hermione had planned to spend her Saturday. Of course, Professor Slughorn hadn't seemed to care to hear that Pansy Parkinson had dropped Ashwinder eggs into her cauldron and the one she had believed belonged to Ron and that was the reason for the explosion.

The cauldron had not been Ron's, and the look on Pansy's face upon discovering that it was Draco's would have been some consolation it if hadn't meant she would be forced to spend the day cleaning the Potions classroom from top to bottom with one of her least favourite people. It didn't help that he wasn't doing his share of the work. Instead, he had spent the better part of the morning sulking.

"You know we would finish sooner if you would stop pouting and do your part."

"You're doing fine," he retorted dully.

"Malfoy, get up off your arse and sweep up!" she said, summoning a broom and lobbing it at his head.

He caught it before it struck its mark, but made no move to rise.

He was an infuriating man. She climbed quickly down from the ladder upon which she had been standing to clean the upper shelves and slapped him hard in the back of the head. In his attempt to dodge her blow, the broom he was holding knocked over the covered cauldron that had been brewing Amortentia.

They both slipped and slid in the clear liquid. No longer covered, its vapours were quickly filling the room. Hermione slipped and landed hard on her arse. Draco landed atop her. Suddenly, she could not, for the life of her, remember why she had dreaded spending today with him. After all, he was handsome, and his lips were so completely kissable and … and… suddenly, nothing mattered as much as tasting him, consuming him, having him for her own.

She was sticky and wet, and not only from the potion, when she clasped his face between her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. Draco kissed her back with eagerness as yet shown by no others. His tongue slipped between hers and fingers traveled where fingers other than her own had never before been.

It was, she thought, what Heaven must feel like. Yes, if there were such a place, it would definitely feel such as this.

A few minutes more and his cock would have replaced his exploring fingers and she was sure it would have been wonderful. But, as fate would have it, Professors Dumbledore and Slughorn entered the room and drew up short.

"Oh, dear me," said Slughorn.

"Horace," said Dumbledore, "did you learn nothing from the last time you left Amortentia brewing unattended?"

"Really, Albus, it was a fair few years ago. I can't be expected to remember _every_ tiny thing that happened when I taught here before." Slughorn's words were barely audible as he had covered his nose to protect against the vapours.

Dumbledore had the presence of mind to close the door. He gave Slughorn a hard look. "Take care of it. I'll not have another incident like the Hogwarts Orgy of 1969. Do you know how many of our students eloped that year?"

Fin.


End file.
